villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Major (Hellsing)
The Major (少佐, Shōsa) is a character in the manga and OVA Hellsing. He is the main antagonist of the events and the leader of Millennium. He was voiced by Gildart Jackson (English) and Nobuo Tobita (Japanese). Description and History The Major is small, plump, unprepossessing, ruthless and psychopatic; his unpleasant smile is a mask that hides the monster within. He commands with a good-natured attitude that can quickly dissolve into savage sadism or grandiose elation. In the manga, assuming the information given by the corrupt priest who was interrogated by Enrico Maxwell is correct, then the Major was between 26 and 27 years old in the year 1941 (just after participating in Operation Barbarossa), thus placing him in his late eighties during the Hellsing ''series. Given these values, he was probably born somewhere around 1913 or 1914 (being 26/7 in 1941). A former first lieutenant of the SS, Adolf Hitler issued a special order (#666) placing him in charge of a top-secret project, the main focus of which was the perfection of an artificial vampirization process. The success of this project would allow the Nazis to utilize vampires in battle and turn the tide of the war in their favor. The operation was attacked and shut down by a young Walter Dorneaz and Alucard in Warsaw, Poland, in 1944. However, the defeat proved to be only a minor setback, as the Major and his subordinates managed to escape to South America unharmed. There they resumed their research. Although other Nazi officers with higher ranks accompanied Millennium to their South American hideout and attempted to exert their authority, the vampire officers loyal to the Major quickly executed them. Depending on the translation used, the Major is a either the sub-commander or the founder of Millennium, as well as the leader of a Werwolf special force. The original purpose of the Nazi vampire research was to ensure Germany's victory in World War II and to create a Reich that would last for a thousand years (hence the name "Millennium"), but the Major claims that he has "no purpose". He states that he simply wishes to start an endless war. In his famous "I Love War" speech, he elaborates on his love for all facets of war, regardless of which side is winning. While addressing Integra Hellsing's question as to his specific goal, he says that he has no goal. He explains that while others settle on no means in obtaining their goals, he will settle on no goals in obtaining his means. In the final chapters, the Major and Integra Hellsing duel to the death. As the final battle starts, the Major's left side is blown off by Seras' attack, revealing himself to be a cyborg. After this discovery, Integra debates whether he was a monster or not, since he wasn't literally human. The Major responds by saying that he was human for as long as his will existed, regardless of his body. His reason for despising Alucard is that, though the Major is a human who looks like a monster, the vampire is a monster who looks like a human, and that was something that he can never forgive. Shortly afterwards, Integra ends the Major's cruel life once and for all with a single bullet to his head. Personality The Major is evil, cruel, charismatic, ruthless and a psycho. He was described as a monster by the characters for all what he did, he enjoy hearing everything about war, death, military and weapons, causing war and conducting the soldiers to the battle. He also revealed to like all the kinds of war in the planet, in the field, in the streets, in the desert, etc. Gallery Major manga.jpg|Major appearance in the manga. Photo1.jpg Photo2.jpg mmmax.jpg majorm.jpg themajorm.jpg majorrobot.png majordeath.png hellsingmajor.jpg hellsing_major_manga.jpg Silhouette1.jpg Major's_silhouette.jpg major's_speech.jpg photomajor.png Videos Trivia *In his prototype character in another one of Kohta Hirano's earlier works called Coyote, he was named Montana Max. **Curiously, the name is similar to Montana Max from ''Tiny Toons Tv series. *He considers Alucard his true enemy, however, he actually wants the complete annihilation of England and the world too and that the war willcontinue forever. Category:Dictator Category:Hellsing Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Villains Category:Nazis Category:Fanatics Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Complete Monster Category:Military Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hegemony Category:Nameless Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Gunmen Category:Non-Action Category:Archenemy Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Outright Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sadomasochists Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Magi-Tech Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Male Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fascists Category:Nihilists Category:Anarchist Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mad Scientist